1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan blade, particularly to one able to be assembled quickly and stably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for assembling a blade of a conventional ceiling fan shown in FIG. 1 has a blade 1 provided with a fit projection 2 at a location corresponding to a blade frame (not shown) under the blade 1, and the blade 1 is bored with three insert holes 3 spaced apart equidistantly around the circumference of its narrow end for fasteners 4 to be respectively locked therein. The fit projection 2 is a spring made of elastic material and shaped as a semi-circular frame fixed around the circumference of the narrow end of the blade 1, having its intermediate end formed with an outward-bent clasping member 5 at a location corresponding to a fastener 4 under the fit projection 2 and also having its opposite free ends respectively provided with an inward-bent clasping member 5 at a location facing two parallel fasteners 4. In assembling of the fit projection 2, the intermediate clasping member 5 of the fit projection 2 is first clasped on the corresponding fastener 4. Next, the opposite free ends of the fit projection 2 are compressed inward to shorten the distance between them and force the fit projection 2 to pass the two parallel fasteners 4 and then the opposite free ends of the fit projection 2 are released to let their clasping members 5 respectively and correspondingly clasped on the two parallel fasteners 4.
However, although the fasteners 4 can be fixed in position by the fit projection 2 after the fit projection 2 recovers its elastic force, yet, when the fit projection 2 is compressed for positioning its opposite free ends, the intermediate clasping member 5 may be deformed and disengaged from the fasteners 4; therefore, it is necessary to gradually slacken the opposite ends of the fit projection 2 and slowly push the intermediate clasping member 5 of the fit projection 2 to be aligned to and clasped with the fastener 4, impossible to effectively and quickly engaging the fit projection 2 with the clasping members 4, and taking too much time and labor in assembling of the blade. Moreover, the fit projection 2 is a semi-circular frame with weak structural strength, so there is no sufficient strength to press against the topside of the blade 1, rendering the blade 1 impossible to be assembled stably.